


Bars and Townies

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Uhura is really annoyed that the first thing that will be associated with her when she reaches the Academy is that she was in a bar fight in Riverside, Iowa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1/23/10. Comment fic.

Maybe she hated idiotic townies -- maybe they _did_ remind her of everything that she'd worked _damn_ hard all her life to leave behind -- but it had been beyond unnecessary to take it to the level that it had reached, at the bar.

Now, just as she entered the Academy, a respected Captain would remember her as the girl who'd sat on the sidelines of a bar brawl in a small town in Iowa, no better than the idiots that she hadn't helped or stopped in any way.

So maybe it wasn't very big of her, maybe it was downright small of her, but as she left the bar, she pushed past the idiot -- "cupcake," the townie had said, and wasn't that just rich? -- and said, "I hope you feel like a big, strong man, ganging up on an untrained civilian." It had been biting and unnecessary, considering the demerits she was sure he was already going to receive.

It hadn't been the way she'd wanted to start out her time at the Academy, and she wanted, just a little, to place the blame on someone else. Somehow, she couldn't find it in her to put it all on the townie she'd never see again, since why should she expect anything out of someone who wasn't doing anything bigger with his life? Someone with no expectations didn't deserve her anger. Someone with expectations -- he did.

Later, Uhura would think back to this reckoning and give the idiot townie the credit he'd deserved, but it would be after she'd already learned something from it, and she wouldn't be able to give him just the negative credit, because she wouldn't be that girl, anymore. She wouldn't be able to regret it, either. And that, Uhura was proud of.


End file.
